O nascimento de Rose Weasley
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger Weasley olhava enternecida para aquele embrulhinho Rosa, que modificara toda a sua vida... E começou a relembrar o caminho que percorreu até ali... ShortFic escrita para minha querida AS, a Diva Priscila Louredo.


**E NASCE UMA "ROSE"**

_Para minha AS __**Priscila Louredo**_

_Simplesmente uma Diva, que tornou minhas noites_

_de insônia mais mágicas._

_De: Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles)_

_Uma aventureira no mundo das letras._

Link para o vídeo: .com/video/item/3/Presente_para_minha_AS_Priscila_Louredo

Hermione olhava enternecida para o berço de vime branco que, trançado delicadamente com frisos rosa e roxo, formavam uma combinação delicada e feminina.

Mas a cor do berço, ou do véu (que, por obra de Rony, tinha minúsculos pomos enfeitiçados, dando a impressão, ao olhar-se de longe, ser a parede de uma mina de ouro, pois brilhava delicadamente) não importava. Nem a decoração toda daquele quarto (cujo papel de parede reproduzia um belo jardim, com pequenas fadas voando na extensão das quatro paredes; a faixa que as divisava era uma cerca, muito parecida com a que tinha n'A Toca – e que Hermione e Rony, encostados nela, trocaram juras de amor – e o tapete, verde e fofo, era a perfeita simulação de um campo de flores, transmitindo um ambiente de paz e serenidade), nada fazia diferença. O que modificou toda a estrutura da morena mais racional e inteligente de Hogwarts no último século foi ROSE.

O bebê, de pouco mais de uma semana, dormia calmamente neste cenário. ELA era a ROSA mais importante desse mágico jardim. Hermione dera a luz em casa, como mandava a tradição bruxa.

Fazendo um último afago no rosto da filha (que, ao toque de sua mão, instintivamente entreabriu a boquinha – algo que os olhos apaixonados da mãe enxergaram como um quase sorriso), Hermione dirigiu-se à poltrona de amamentar, que ficava na parede oposta ao berço de vime, e sentou-se, como que não acreditando. Do lado esquerdo da poltrona, uma mesinha com objetos de higiene (poção antiassaduras, fraldas mágicas autolimpantes – Hermione se recusou a usar fraldas descartáveis; _Imagine, matar árvores para usar em bumbuns de bebês!_ -, o livro "A infância dos bruxinhos" – De A a Z, tudo o que a bruxa moderna deve saber sobre os dois primeiros anos dos bebês (que já tinha lido _algumas_ vezes); e um diário que, durante toda a gravidez, a acompanhou... Anotava todas suas angústias, medos, felicidades e receios diante da nova realidade.

Sabia que não deveria ser tão difícil (afinal, Molly tivera sete filhos, e Gina e Harry estavam se saindo bem, mas tão bem, que já estavam no segundo filho. Mas, ainda assim, tinha medo... Medo de não ser boa mãe, medo que Rony não a amasse mais como mulher, mas tão somente como _a mãe de sua filha_, medo de falhar na educação, enfim, medo desse embrulhinho rosa desconhecido, que nesse momento, como que para afastar esses pensamento da mãe, fez um barulhinho típico de recém nascidos.

Começou a folhear as páginas do Diário e parou no dia que se descobriu grávida. As lembranças vieram como uma avalanche:

* * *

Era verão de 2005. O clima sufocante do meio do ano em nada ajudava. Precisava, com urgência, acabar com aquela pesquisa jurisprudencial.

Riu de sua contradição. Apesar de negar veementemente em 1997 ao então Ministro da Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, quase oito anos depois apontava como uma das mais brilhantes juristas do mundo bruxo, preocupada e assídua defensora da causa dos menos favorecidos (elfos domésticos, gnomos, abortos e, principalmente, dos nascidos trouxas). Sabia o quanto doía o preconceito. O termo "sangue ruim" fora algo que lhe marcou profundamente em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. E gente como Malfoy sempre existiria (ainda que agora a Doninha, com a gravidez de sua mulher, _parecesse_ ter ficado um pouco mais humano).

A única coisa que sentia falta, no mundo bruxo, era de um bom computador. Internet, ferramentas de busca e pesquisa avançadas, economizariam um bom tanto de trabalho. Nada contra penas e corujas, mas o e-mail era algo bem mais rápido e prático!

Ante o abafamento daquele local cheio de livros – que ela amava, mas que dava a sensação de uma fornalha -, Hermione sentiu, por um segundo, que iria desmaiar. Conjurou rapidamente um copo de água fresca. _Inferno sangrento, isso é hora da pressão abaixar? Francamente, logo agora que achei esse precedente do Tribunal Bruxo, do século III depois de Merlin, sobre os direitos das criaturas mágicas?_ - pensou resignada.

Mas, mesmo com a água, a tontura não passou... Um mal estar latente... Com um tilintar gracioso da varinha, as folhas de interesse foram escaneadas, os livros retornaram à prateleira original e, quando Hermione já se dirigia à saída, a última coisa que viu foi a maçaneta da porta girando, demonstrando que ela estava sendo aberta por fora.

* * *

Começou a retomar a consciência com vagar. Ouvia vozes desconexas e demorou a entender onde estava. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um incrível par de íris azuis a olhando profunda e preocupadamente. Instantaneamente, sentiu-se protegida. Somente aquelas orbes lhe traziam a sensação de conforto, de segurança. Como imaginou, estava deitada no sofá para visitas, na sala de Harry e Rony no Ministério.

- Mi... Amor... Fala comigo – sentiu o dorso da mão do marido deslizar sobre a lateral esquerda do seu rosto. – Está tudo bem? Vou levá-la ao St. Mungus.

- Não há necessidade, querido... - Foi somente o calor. Céus, este verão está escaldante! – Tentou ao máximo passar tranquilidade ao marido, mas percebeu que falhou miseravelmente ao ver que a ruga que formava na testa de Rony, sempre que ele se preocupava, não diminuiu um milímetro sequer.

- Se Harry não tivesse chegado à biblioteca naquele momento, não quero nem pensar o que poderia ter acontecido!

- Ronald, não seja dramático – sorriu ao ver a careta do marido ao som do prenome inteiro – foi somente o calor. – Procurou pela sala e encontrou o cunhado ao fundo, literalmente sentado na beirada da mesa em que trabalhava, com os olhos verdes que demonstravam preocupação e, ao mesmo tempo, uma ponta de... Seria _divertimento_?

- Como você está, Mione? – disse, pulando da mesa e indo em direção à morena - Sente-se melhor? Rony, por favor, esqueci a bolsa e os livros da Mione lá na biblioteca. Pegue-os para mim, sim?

- E desde quando eu sou um elfo doméstico, cara? – Ao olhar mortal da morena, achou melhor atender Harry – Errrr... Já volto então...

- Posso saber por que o Senhor providenciou o passeio de meu marido quando com um simples feitiço convocatório tudo estaria aqui? – disse, com o tom inquisitorial bem conhecido do moreno.

Harry sorriu. Realmente tinha um carinho fraternal imenso por aquela sabichona.

- Pois bem, cunhadinha... Estou sobrevivendo à segunda gravidez da Gina, portanto, conheço os sintomas... Desde quando você está _tendo calores e tonturas_ e desmaiando com eles? – disse, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

Hermione travou na hora. Nãããããã, não havia a menor possibilidade! Após alguns meses – na verdade, pouco mais de ano – de tentativas de engravidar – e uma visita a um medibruxo e a um médico trouxa – ficou constatado que Hermione possuía ovários policísticos, o que dificultaria um bocado a gravidez. Assim, depois de algum sofrimento e muita decepção, decidiu esperar mais um ano. Afinal, fora chamada para assumir a defensoria pública bruxa. Isso há mais ou menos 60 dias, pouco depois de suas últimas regras.

Arregalou os olhos, em um misto de assombro, medo e... Esperança! Sessenta dias desde a última menstruação! Como não percebeu?! Logo ela que, desde o início do tratamento bruxo, ficara tão regulada (28 em 28! Um relógio!). Mas, a ansiedade de mais de um ano de tentativas frustradas, somadas as responsabilidades do novo cargo, simplesmente deletaram maiores controles sobre o ciclo menstrual. E, agora, um atraso de quase cinco luas!!!!!

Harry jurava que podia ouvir os neurônios da amiga trabalhando freneticamente, assimilando e processando a informação. Sorriu ao ver os olhos de Hermione vidrarem no teto, como que em transe. Sorriu mais largamente ainda quando percebeu o sorriso nascendo na face da amiga; primeiro tímido, receoso... Aos poucos se alargando, com o poder, neste exato momento, de iluminar metade da Londres bruxa!

- Harry, por favor, não comente nada com Ron... Não suportaria olhar, novamente, a decepção em seu rosto. Sabe, ele bem que tenta disfarçar, mas... Bem, você sabe... Sensibilidade nunca foi o forte do meu Ron... – disse, num tom absolutamente carinhoso.

- Ok, Mi... Mas você conhece a poção, certo? – ao ver a sobrancelha esquerda da amiga arqueada, remendou – É claro que conhece! A Gi fez aquela que fica rosa ou azul. – Ao ver Hermione se levantar, com um pulo e, no mesmo momento, bambolear, repreendeu-a – Wow! Calma ai, Senhora Weasley – Hermione fez uma careta... Sempre que a chamavam assim, ela se lembrava, instantaneamente, de sua sogra. – Você acabou de se recuperar de um desmaio! Em _estado interessante_ – Harry riu de soslaio – ou não, não se deve levantar de chofre após um mal estar, certo?

- Desde quando você se tornou tão sensível, hein?

- É como lhe disse, minha amiga. É a segunda gravidez de Gina... – deu de ombros – Ou eu me _sensibilizava_ ou a azaração para rebater bicho papão iria se tornar uma constante em minha vida. Lembro-me até hoje o quanto ela dói quando eu disse que desejo de comer amoras silvestres com pudim de fígado era _frescura_ - fez uma careta divertida, que arrancou uma gargalhada da morena. – E o pior foi a argumentação da Gina, de que se tratava de _magia gravídica involuntária_... Ainda bem que ela entrou no quarto mês e acabaram os enjôos, o mau humor, e ela está mais fogos... Er... Quer dizer, disposta para... Ahhhhh, você entendeu! – enrubesceu na hora.

Dessa vez Hermione riu a valer. Apesar de adulto, Harry ainda parecia, por vezes, o garotinho de Hogwarts. Foi exatamente quando o ruivo entrou na sala com os pertences da esposa.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Não Ron... – com certeza, a _temperatura ou disposição_ da irmã era algo que o ruivo não precisava saber – Você pode sair mais cedo hoje? Ou ainda vai passar na loja de Logros? Eu realmente gostaria de ir para casa.

* * *

Foi extremamente difícil conter a ansiedade. Achou melhor não contar nada a Rony. Quando ele a flagrou fazendo a poção, foi facilmente enganado. Ela argumentou que era uma poção para alisar os cabelos. Como ele nunca foi muito bom nisso, nem questionou.

Agora ela estava ali, olhando para o nada da janela de seu quarto.

A camisola branca perolada era quase como uma segunda pele. De alcinhas, com o comprimento um palmo acima dos joelhos – perfeita para a noite escaldante de verão. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, para não aquecer em demasia seus ombros.

Rony roncava absurdamente alto naquela noite – coisa que ela já se acostumara. Na verdade, achava estranho quando tudo estava calmo. Riu, achando graça na capacidade do ser humano que ama em adaptar-se ao ser amado.

Passou a mão, com medo, pelo abdômen... Será que, finalmente, aconteceu? Sua racionalidade não a permitia encostar, mais firmemente, a palma no baixo ventre. Sabia que seu problema uterino realmente iria causar dificuldades – apesar de o medibruxo garantir que, com a dose certa da poção indicada, não seria nada preocupante. Mas isso já tinha sido há quase seis meses.

Percebeu algo estranho – e demorou a notar que era o silêncio que reinava no quarto.

Ao virar-se, deparou-se com Rony sentado na lateral da cama, já com as pernas para fora, olhando-a profundamente, daquele jeito que quebrava todas as suas defesas.

- Vem cá, Mi! – Hermione aproximou-se da cama e Rony sentou-a em seu colo. – Quer falar sobre? Afinal, minha família é grande e há tempos estou percebendo os sintomas... Seus seios estão maiores já tem mais de um mês (não que eu esteja reclamando quanto a isso, que fique bem claro!!!!) – mirou-a com um sorriso sacana. Ao receber um soquinho carinhoso, continuou – seu apetite se modificou... Lembra daquela vez na Toca, que mamãe fez pudim de fígado com bacon? – ao ver a careta da mulher, continuou. – Viu? Você adora esse pudim! – E mais, você quase vomitou aquele dia com a Fleur...

- É claro! Esse povo francês é muito esquisito! Não tomam banho todo dia e se enchem de perfume! E aquele dela é adocicado demais... – outra careta.

- Mi, é o de sempre! A gente já acostumou!

- Seios maiores, é? – arqueou a sobrancelha direita – Sei... Tem conversado com Harry sobre isso?

- Enloqueceu????? – fez uma careta de profundo desagrado – Mi, ela é casado com a _minha irmãzinha_! Se ele falar sobre os seios dela, eu.. eu... mato aquele cabeça de porco espinho!!! Ele que ouse a tocar nos seios dela! – soltou o ar com força pelo nariz, tentando dissipar a imagem do cunhado atacando a frágil irmã. – Eu andei conversando com George, na loja.

O riso de Hermione não se sustentou por cinco segundos...

- Mas Ron – estremeceu com o toque do ruivo em seu baixo ventre – e se, de novo, for só um atraso? Como das outras vezes?

- Bem, ai vamos ter que continuar tentando – disse, beijando o pescoço da morena, que se arrepiou na hora. – E, veja bem, isso também não é algo para se reclamar, certo?

Por estar sentada em seu colo, Hermione _sentiu_ que, mesmo com a possibilidade de já estar grávida, Rony queria dar mais um _tentadinha_.

- Hum... – não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois o marido já a beijava freneticamente.

* * *

- Quer fazer o favor de parar, Ronald?

- O que? – olhou-a com surpresa.

- Você vai fazer um buraco no chão se ir e vir mais uma vez!

- Desculpe-me por isso. – disse, já começando a andar novamente. – Quanto tempo já passou?

- Desde a última vez que você perguntou? Quinze segundos, _querido_.

Com a entonação perigosa com que saiu este _querido_, Rony percebeu que tinha ultrapassado a linha de segurança. E, juntando os pensamentos à ação, parou e a abraçou... Um abraço legítimo, que demonstrava o tamanho do amor que sentia por aquela morena. Que evidenciava acima de tudo que, seja qual fosse a cor daquela poção – ou ainda que não fosse cor alguma – ele estaria sempre ali para ela.

Resolveu que tinha ficado tempo demais sem beijar sua sabe tudo... Foi quando foi empurrado e se chocou contra a parede.

- Inferno sangrento! O que eu fiz dessa vez, Mione?

Mas a mulher não respondeu. Ela estava com os olhos vidrados em direção à poção, cujo frasco estava às costas de Rony. Viu uma lágrima descer pela bochecha direita de Hermione, que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável. Já prevendo a decepção da mulher, nem se virou para ver o conteúdo do frasco.

- Tem problema não, Mi. A gente continua tentando.

- Ron... Eu... Veja você mesmo!

E, ao se virar, viu a poção em uma coloração rosa bebê, que confirmava que, no interior da morena, sua filha estava crescendo a cada segundo.

Travou na hora. Ficou pensando no que dizer à Hermione. Sua felicidade era tanta, que achou que fosse explodir. O que se fala em uma hora dessas a mulher que carrega seu filho? Que a ama? Isso bastaria? Não! É pouco!

- Mi, eu...

- Shiiiiiiiii.. Eu sei. – E sorriu, agora afagando seu ventre delicadamente. – Nós conseguimos, Ron.

- Humm, hora de comemorar... Er... Quer dizer, eu sou meio legume, Mi... – fez uma careta – Pode comemorar, né? Ou vão ser todos esses meses sem...

Ela o calou com um beijo sôfrego, demonstrando que a comemoração não só era possível, como perfeitamente bem vinda.

* * *

- Eu espero, sinceramente, que o motivo desse sorriso em seu rosto seja o bruxão aqui! – falou, empolando-se como um pombo.

- Francamente, Ron! Você quer me matar? – disse, espalmando a mão esquerda no peito. – Que susto!

- E deixar minha filha sem mãe? Nãaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu ainda não sei amamentar – disse, sentando no braço da cadeira.

- Estava lembrando-me do dia que descobri que estava grávida... E do ano anterior à descoberta da gravidez... – soltou o ar com força – Er... Foram tempos difíceis, não?

- Você achou? Pois eu curti a beça _as tentativas_...

- Será que você não pensa em outra coisa não, hein?

- Fazer o que se você é irresistível – disse, dando de ombros – E, de mais a mais, eu nunca ouvi você reclamar...

Hermione riu com gosto... Sua insegurança, pela dificuldade em engravidar, sempre foi relativizada pelo ruivo. Ele – e somente ele – conseguia contrabalancear toda sua racionalidade, sua lucidez excessiva, sua seriedade. Rony sempre fora seu momento bom.

Nem se deu conta quando o ruivo se dirigiu até o berço... A imagem de Rony embalando a filha era a cena mais maravilhosa deste mundo. Esse sentimento – de plenitude, de paz, de felicidade – era algo que os livros não a prepararam...

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- E eu amo você demais, Mi... Você sabe o quanto me faz feliz? Espero, sinceramente, ser um bom pai para essa bruxinha...

- Francamente, Ronald! Você já **é** um bom pai...

- Mesmo com o que ocorreu durante o parto? – falou baixinho, praticamente em sussurro, com as orelhas atingindo uma coloração rubro-escura.

Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se da cena.

* * *

Escolheram um sobrado, nos arredores da Toca – e vizinho de cerca com a casa de Harry e Gina – para morarem.

Hermione ficou encantada quando o ruivo a levou para conhecer o local: no andar térreo, uma sala de jantar ampla, em tom pastel, com uma sala de estar contígua, que tinha uma elegante e clássica lareira, de tijolos expostos. Sorriu, lembrando-se de que, quando ainda era totalmente trouxa, pensava que a maior e mais importante utilidade dela era ser o portal de entrada do Papai Noel. Aos fundos, uma ótima cozinha e área de serviço. A sala de estar, ainda, tinha uma porta de vidro de correr, que dava para o jardim – que era vasto e bem cuidado, com várias árvores de médio e pequeno tamanho. Bem ao fundo, via-se o riacho de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Amou – por mais estranho que isso possa parecer – a escada. O balaústre, de madeira clara como cerejeira, deixava-o com uma leveza incrível. Imaginou uma série de retratos naquela parede, que levava ao andar de cima.

No pavimento superior, três suítes e um quarto. Este último, segundo Rony, "seria a sua biblioteca". As duas suítes menores seriam um assunto para se pensar _no futuro_ e, o aposento maior, amplo, todo decorado em motivos alaranjados (que permanecem até os dias atuais, pois um certo grifinório e torcedor fanático do Chudley Cannons assim pediu), com um banheiro imenso, seria o quarto deles.

Mas, naquele momento, nem se lembrava da sua escrivaninha, ao fundo do quarto, com uma quase dezena de livros empilhados, algumas penas e vários pergaminhos; ou, ainda, da fantástica banheira da suíte.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Calma, Mione... É assim mesmo – repetia Gina – Logo você nem vai se lembrar da dor que está sentindo... E vai querer ter outro, como eu!

- Ah, mas eu vou lembrar mesmo! Ronald Billius Weasley, eu vou te matar! Quem mandou você me engravid......... Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Eu? – olhou-a com terror.

Molly, Gina e a bruxa-doula Priscila acompanhavam o parto da morena. Claro, além do suposto pai da criança.

- Vamos lá, Sra. Weasley! Vamos trazer essa criança ao mundo – disse Priscila, estimulando-a carinhosamente.

- Mas por que raios você está falando com a minha sogra? Quem vai parir sou eu! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – e começou a assoprar.

A bruxa-doula olhou confusa para Molly, que deu um sorriso e pediu mudamente, com um aceno de cabeça, para ela deixar para lá.

- O que é isso, Mione? Tá com falta de ar, amor?

Quando a contração passou, olhou furiosamente para Rony.

- Isso é respiração Lamaze, Rony – disse virando os olhos, como se constatasse a maior obviedade existente.

- Mamãe, essas manias trouxas são muito estranhas, não? – cochichou Gina. – Primeiro, a Mione queria fazer ginástica dentro da água, como se fosse uma sereiana... Depois, queria convencer o Rony a fazer um _cursinho_ em um hospital trouxa... Ron não estudou nem para os NIEM's! Vai estudar para ser pai? – arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda – E agora parece que a ela vai encher uma bexiga!

Molly sorriu com ternura. - Se ela se sentir melhor, querida...

- Chegou a hora, Sra. Weas.. Er... Sra. Hermione... Parece que sua menina vai chegar ao mundo! Empurre!

- Empurrar quem? – disse Rony, num ato de ingênua ignorância masculina.

- Se você não ficar quieto e ajudar a Mione, eu vou empurrar você escada abaixo, Roniquinho! – Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

Engolindo seco, o ruivo deu a mão direita à Hermione que, na sua concepção, nunca mais será capaz de defender qualquer bola em uma partida de quadribol, tamanho o aperto recebido da morena.

E, ainda lamentando a dor na mão, seu mundo parou. Ao fundo, escutava um choro alto, imponente, agudo. Tudo parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta. Ele olhou para a mãe (que chorava) e para Gina (que sorria largamente). Olhou, então, para Hermione (que chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo) e, ao olhar para a bruxa-doula que segurava o que, na sua concepção, era o ser humano mais lindo do planeta, entendeu, com uma certa dificuldade, que sua filha havia chegado ao mundo. E simplesmente, tudo ficou escuro.

_**CABUFT! **_– o baque surdo dos ossos de Rony, batendo contra o assoalho, foi ouvido por quase todas as presentes.

- Ah, meu Merlin... Eu não acredito que o Roniquinho estragou o momento! – Gina disse, revirando os olhos aborrecida. Molly dirigiu um olhar duro à ruiva – Mas nem o George desmaiou, Mamãe...

Molly, que amparava o filho caído no chão, respondeu com ternura.

- Deixe-o, Gina. A Mione já se acostumou com o jeitinho do seu irmão.

- _Jeitinho_? Pois sim, jeitinho de trasgo misturado com o hipógrifo depois de duas doses duplas de whisky de fogo, isso sim...

Hermione a nada escutava. Priscila, durante toda a confusão, enrolou a pequena Rose em um cobertor rosa e a entregou para Hermione, preocupando-se com a finalização do parto.

As contrações finais, para expulsão da placenta, não foram sequer sentidas. Aquele embrulhinho Rosa, - que parou de chorar assim que foi colocado no colo da mãe por Priscila – tomava-lhe toda a atenção. Sim, ela e Rony haviam conseguido. Somente nesse momento deu pela ausência do pai da criança.

- Cadê o Rony? – Virou o rosto e viu-o sendo reanimado por Molly – Ah, eu não acredito. Francamente, Ronald! – disse, ao ver o marido, ainda estatelado no chão, sendo acordado por Molly. Mas ela sorria.

* * *

- Ainda assim, mesmo com toda essa sua _força_ para encarar o parto, você é o melhor pai do mundo! - Rony sorriu ao escutar as palavras da mulher. Mas em dois segundos o sorriso morreu, dando lugar ao pânico.

- Merlin amado, o que foi que eu fiz? – disse horrorizado, ao som estridente do choro da filha - Por que ela começou a chorar desse jeito?! Eu a apertei? Tá vendo, tá vendo? Eu vou acabar quebrando essa menina!

Hermione sorriu.

- Bebês não _quebram_, Ron. Ela só está com fome. Passe-a para mim, sim?!

- Wow! - arregalou os olhos azuis - Mas como um ser tão pequenino pode sugar com tanta vontade?? – Rony admirou-se com a facilidade – e a voracidade – com que Rose abocanhou o seio da mãe e começou a mamar com gosto.

- Pois é, além da cor dos cabelos, ela tem a sua fome, querido.

Ao ver o marido sorrindo, enternecido pelo ato dela amamentar Rose, Hermione se sentiu completa, plena.

E compreendeu, realmente, porque Dumbledore insistia tanto sobre o poder do amor... Por amor, vivenciaram e venceram uma guerra (mas, que exatamente por ser guerra, trouxe consigo uma carga imensa de dor e perdas). Por amor, ela e Rony, apesar de tão diferentes, completavam-se... Como o doce e o salgado (que apesar de díspares, formam uma combinação singular e maravilhosa); como o crepúsculo, que oferece um dos espetáculos naturais mais belos de se assistir, ao juntar o dia e a noite. E, nessa aura de belezas e contrastes, por amor – e com amor – fundiram-se e deram vida a um novo ser.

E, ao olhar para este novo ser mamando (e já fechando os olhinhos, praticamente satisfeita), soube que sua menininha era, simplesmente, a síntese disso tudo; a mais perfeita materialização do significado da palavra AMOR.


End file.
